


softly, the monsters loved

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reiner chokes Annie out in this, but only because Annie wants him to, but yeah there is roughish sex here, not enough people ship this, they're so cute together i don't get it, wait no i do annie's female OH GOD NOT THE VAG, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Reiner is trying to be arrogant, it’s just....</p>
<p>	He’s big. All of him.  And Annie…isn’t, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	softly, the monsters loved

**Author's Note:**

> Casual reminder that there is consensual choking in a sexual context here, so if that squicks/triggers you, here be warned! but yeah everyone's happy and into it so
> 
> how many warnings should I put on fics like in the tags obviously but in the beginning notes too? I just don't want to cause anyone any issues oh dear

It’s not that Reiner is trying to be arrogant, it’s just....

He’s big. All of him. And Annie…isn’t, so much.

“Um,” Reiner says, hesitating as he looks at Annie’s cunt, her legs bracketing his hips and her eyes almost _bored_ as she looks at him.

Assessing. Judgemental.

Reiner clears his throat, and resolves to put this ‘actually having sex’ matter to bed, running his hands up from her shins to her thighs to spread them, to give him more room to go down on her. But as soon as he tries, shifting his weight and using the barest amount of pressure to let Annie know what he wants, her legs tighten almost imperceptibly, hardly enough for Reiner to feel but enough for him to know that it’s an order. He stops. 

“Reiner,” Annie intones, as much as a request for him to explain as he will ever get. 

“You’re – okay,” Reiner fumbles, waving his hand at her cunt and hating how thick his tongue becomes when Annie looks at him. “You look really small, Annie.”

“I’ve had three of your fingers. Multiple times.” Her voice is dry, and Annie slides herself just an inch backwards to splay her legs entirely out to the side. Reiner is momentarily distracted by the sight this makes, all whipcord muscles curved over long bones, roughened skin scattered with bruises and scars from training and – 

Tits. Annie has wonderful tits. Reiner could write operas about her tits. 

“What?” Reiner asks, because Annie was saying something, he thinks, but he couldn’t hear it over the sound of her being gloriously, wonderfully naked and within touching distance. 

Annie huffs out a breath of air, her nose crinkling as she frowns at him. Reiner desperately wants to kiss said nose, but he also doesn’t want to get punched. 

He doesn’t kiss her nose. 

“I said, put your cock in me.” She grasps at his shoulders, starts dragging him closer. And that’s – Reiner will not deny how hot it makes him, when Annie orders, demands, makes happen rather than lets happen, but –

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” he mumbles, bracing his arms on the blanket they’ve thrown underneath them, and no matter how much Annie trains she’ll never beat him in raw strength. His dick’s progress is stopped. 

It seems stupid, what he says after he says it, even if it rings in Reiner’s chest as true. Annie is a warrior. He’d have to try real fucking hard to hurt her truly. 

“Reiner,” Annie begins considerately, cupping his cheek in her palm in a rare touch of affection. He leans into it automatically, placing a kiss on her wrist. “Have you ever considered that maybe I want it to hurt?” 

And – oh.

There’d been times, when they were making out or fooling around, that Reiner would put too much muscle behind his movements, push her up against walls or under him or closer to him, grip her hard enough she’d have finger-paint bruises for an hour or so after. She’d always make this little breathy noise in the back of her throat when he did, and he’d always back off after hearing it, go gentler, because he always thought it was protest.

But now Annie is under him, mostly, and those noises weren’t protest, and Annie wants him. Wants him to hurt, a little bit. 

“We’re, um,” Reiner starts, because Annie has started wriggling her hips and that makes all parts of her body able to bounce begin bouncing, which is usually enough to short-circuit Reiner’s brain but he has to _focus._ “We should talk about that more, later, safewords and stuff and –”

Now Annie _snarls_ in frustration, and Reiner must be fucked because that sound goes straight to his dick, stoic Annie snarling because he hasn’t fucked her yet. She grasps his jaw in both hands, and doesn’t so much kiss him as she does devour him, forcing his jaw open with her teeth and licking her way into his mouth, biting his lips, his tongue, nipping at his chin.

Reiner laughs, wrapping one arm around her waist and heaving her weight up just to throw it back down, under him proper, and the way her breath catches at that has nothing to do with the impact, he thinks. 

“Fuck, Annie, you’re really fucking hot,” Reiner groans, before he tosses one leg over his shoulder, holds the other against the floor with a hard grip on her thigh. He kisses the inside of her thigh, sucks a hickey there while he works his fingers over her slit, just to see that she’s wet enough to take him, just to spread her slick. And taste it, he thinks, bringing his fingers to his lips; he didn’t get to go down on her yet. “You good for me?” he double-checks, meeting Annie’s eyes. 

They’re burning with cold fire, and she hisses between her teeth. “I’ve been ready for – oh!”

Cutting her off midway with a first thrust forward, Reiner grits his teeth as his cockhead slides between her lips, pressing forward until where the head flares is met with resistance. With careful roll of his hips, he presses up to it again and wonders if he can work his way inside with cautious thrusts.

Annie kicks at his back, and Reiner’s eyes snap from where he was watching her labia clench around his cock to her face, and it’s – flushed. Her face is flushed and her chest is heaving – oh God, her tits are wonderful – and her hands are restless at her sides, and she kicks his back again. “Reiner, stop being a goddamn coward and put. Your. _Cock_. Inside me.”

Her tone is a reminder that she is leader, and Reiner feels his body respond to his leader’s orders almost before his mind can catch up, gripping her hips and _pulling_ her onto his cock. The resistance stretches a moment, and Reiner thinks that this isn’t going to work, that he’s going to tear something, and then –

Then he’s _inside,_ and his hips jerk forward without thought at the _heat_ of it, at how Annie clenches herself on him and moans.

“Annie,” he murmurs, pressing himself close enough that their chests are touching, her gorgeous tits pressed against him beautifully, before he starts gyrating his hips, listening to Annie to find what pace she likes best. 

She likes hard and fast best, and Reiner soon finds himself with a hand on his ass and nails that are dragging _gouges_ into it, her other making long scratches on his shoulders as she snarls into his ear that he isn’t _trying_ , that he could go harder if he wanted to, that he couldn’t break her if he tried so to _stop worrying._

So Reiner does with a grunt, pressing a kiss hard enough to make Annie huff in surprise to her mouth, more of a lips-and-teeth collision than kiss. Then he grabs a back of a knee in both hands, pressing her legs up and apart and almost bending her in half as he balances on his knees, putting the full strength of his back into his movements as he rocks into her.

The sound of his balls slapping against her is obscene, the sounds she’s making are loud and thready and whining and lace through his blood like poison. With every thrust she’s jolted forward a bit, and it puts slight hiccups in her constant stream of noise, her hands scratching at the floor beneath her. 

“Annie, shit, fuck, Annie, I –” Reiner stumbles, unable to string a sentence together as well as she but unable to keep his mouth shut, looking down at her and –

Marvelling, really, because he’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything as beautiful as this, Annie with her sweaty-greasy hair plastered over her flushed and sweating face, lips pulled back like they’re fighting, eyes wide and almost fucking _mindless_ as she looks up at him.

It makes him feel like a god. 

It makes him feel like a Titan. 

“Reiner,” she gasps, one hand reaching for his and guiding it from her waist up to her throat. And then she puts her fingers around his and squeezes them, making him squeeze her throat and Annie’s gorgeous when she arches her back into that, when she moans open and wanting. 

“Yeah, okay, fuck,” Reiner mumbles, tightening his hand as hers falls back to the ground. He’s gonna come soon, he can feel it in his gut, and Reiner chokes her out with one hand but thumbs over her clit with the other, pressing and rubbing at the distended nub and thinking wistfully at how it feels when he has it between his lips and he’s suckling.

Annie’s making these hiccup-y little ‘ah’ noises now, nothing like the long, loud moans from earlier, and Reiner grins.

She gets quieter the closer she gets to coming, and Reiner speeds up his thrusts, rubs faster and clenches his hand more. 

It looks like a silent scream when she does come, back arching and arching and arching till only her shoulders and ass touch the ground, eyes unseeing and lips pulled into a wide ‘o’ as a breathless sigh escapes her. 

And Reiner’s so fucking close, it almost hurts, so he pulls out and fits a hand around his dick and is not prepared for the whip-fast arrival of Annie’s hand around his wrist. 

“Finish inside me,” Annie says, spreading her thighs apart with her cunt still twitching. 

The words hit Reiner like a punch to the gut, and he groans as he grips her hips and pulls her back onto his lap, fucking into her for a few more seconds – she’s making breathless, shocked yelps at how this feels, so soon after she’s come, and Reiner thinks distantly to himself that this is something they’re going to explore, later – before he curls over her, pressing his face into one of her tits and coming in a few long spurts, hips juddering against hers as he rides it out. 

Then he slumps overtop her, crushing her with his weight and laughing when she snarls at him and punches him in the rib. Rolling off her, he turns his head to the side to keep her in his sight. 

“So we should do this again sometime,” Reiner suggests, and is surprised when Annie laughs, propping herself up an elbow and looking down at him.

She traces a nipple with a fingertip, barely grazes it with the side of her nail and little Reiner can’t make a second appearance so soon but damn if he isn’t trying.

“Reiner,” she says, and her tone is affectionate, indulging, the rarest tone to hear from Annie. “When we have a chance, you’re going to fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

Reiner chokes on his spit, and Annie smiles. “Is that alright?” 

“Yep, yeah, that’s – um, yeah, that’s –”

“Reiner,” Annie says again, leaning over him and oh God her nipple is touching his nipple and he didn’t know he had so many _nerves_ there. Her breath ghosts along his mouth, and Reiner parts his lips. “Shut up.”

“Okay, yeah, I can –”

Annie sticks her tongue in his mouth.

Reiner stops talking.


End file.
